<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>11/22/63 and Surprise by SupernaturalLover19</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27643490">11/22/63 and Surprise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalLover19/pseuds/SupernaturalLover19'>SupernaturalLover19</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Historical RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Live Kennedy Universe, Character Death, F/M, John F. Kennedy Assassination, Sad with a Happy Ending, Shooting, Surprise Ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:28:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27643490</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalLover19/pseuds/SupernaturalLover19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Jackie Kennedy's last stop is Dallas Texas for the campaign for 64. The happy day for the couple turns into a nightmare but there is a huge surprise at the end.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John F. Kennedy/Jacqueline Kennedy Onassis</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>11/22/63 and Surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jackie. You look fine, Why do you keep on fixing your hat, Jack said.</p><p>I just want to look good for them and you, Jackie said.</p><p>You already look good for me, You are beautiful Jackie and I love you kid, Jack said.</p><p>She puts her hand on his cheek and looks into his greenish-grey eyes.</p><p>I love you too bunny, Jackie said.</p><p>Mr.President and Mrs. Kennedy, We just landed, The Pilot says.</p><p>Come on. Let's show Texas, what we are made of, Jack said.</p><p>Yeah. Let's do it, Jackie said with a smile.</p><p>Jackie walks out of the plane first and with Jack behind her.</p><p>Some signs say. JFK for 64.</p><p>Here you go, A lady said as she hands Jackie red roses.</p><p>Thank you, Jackie said.</p><p>Weird. I had got yellow roses at the other stop, Jackie thought.</p><p>This way Mrs. Kennedy, A Bodyguard said</p><p>Jackie gets into the car first and then Jack gets in.</p><p>She lays the roses between her and Jack.</p><p>In front of them was Lady Bird and Lyndon Johnson.</p><p>She moves a piece of her hair back.</p><p>They are now entering Dealey Plaza.</p><p>Jack grabbed her hand into his.</p><p>Jackie looked at him with a smile before she waved at the crowd.</p><p>Mr.Presidnet. You don't say that Dallas doesn't love you, The government said.</p><p>Bang!</p><p>Get down Jackie, Jack said as he grabs Jackie and moves down to the floor.</p><p>Bang! </p><p>Bang!</p><p>The crowd was running away screaming and worrying if their First Lady and The President was ok or not. </p><p>They were out of Dealey Plaza.</p><p>Jack raised from the floor and help Jackie sit up.</p><p>They were cover in blood from the bang.</p><p>Lyndon B.Johnson Blood.</p><p>Hospital now, Clint yelled.</p><p>Lady Bird was cover in her husband's blood and had a piece of his brain in her hands and her white gloves were now red.</p><p>Parkland Hospital</p><p>Jack help Jackie out of the car.</p><p>We need to take the vice president now, The Nurse said.</p><p>Oh no, Jackie said as she holds her stomach.</p><p>Jackie. What wrong, Jack asked worry? </p><p>The pain got worse.</p><p>Someone get me some help, Jackie said as she holds her stomach as the pain ten times worse.</p><p>Ok. Mrs.Kennedy, The Nurse said as she gets a wheelchair for Jackie.</p><p>They got back into the ER, Jack tries to follow them.</p><p>Mr.President, I need you to stay out here, The Nurse said.</p><p>I need to see if my wife is ok, Jack said.</p><p>Mr.President. We need to see what is wrong with your wife first and we will come to get you, The Nurse said.</p><p>Two hours have passed.</p><p>Mr.President, The Nurse said.</p><p>Is my wife ok, Jack asked? </p><p>Yes. Your wife is now resting and you can go see her now, The Nurse said.</p><p>Jackie Room.</p><p>Hey Jack, Jackie said with a smile when she saw her husband come in. </p><p>I'm glad that you are ok, Jack said.</p><p>I'm fine and I want you to meet someone, Jackie said.</p><p>Jack. I want you to meet your daughters, Jackie said as she shows her husband, the two bundles.</p><p>Twins. Just wow, Jack said </p><p>Yeah. Turns out that I was pregnant and the pain that I was having was that I was in labor and didn't know, Jackie said. </p><p>Have you decide on names for them, Jack asked?</p><p>I'm going to let you name them. Since I had named John-John and Patrick, Jackie said.</p><p>What about.</p><p>Arabella Faith Kennedy and Caroline Bouvier Kennedy, Jack said.</p><p>I love it.</p><p>Can I hold one, Jack asked?</p><p>Caroline or Arabella, Jackie asked? </p><p>Caroline, Jack said.</p><p>Here you go, Jackie said as she hands Caroline over to her husband. </p><p>Wow. You are so beautiful and I'm your daddy, Jack said as he holds up Caroline's head.</p><p>Caroline opens her eyes. Blue before they change to greenish-grey like Jack's. </p><p>She has your eyes, Jack, Jackie said.</p><p>Yeah, she does. What color eyes does Arabella have, Jack asked? </p><p>Arabella's eyes were blue before they change to greenish-grey like Jack's.</p><p>Arabella has your eyes to Jack, Jackie said.</p><p>We are going to have our hands full, but we are Kennedys and we can do it together, Jack said.</p><p>What about Mrs.Shaw, Jackie said.</p><p>When we get back. I'm giving her a week off. So we can take care of the twins, Jack said.</p><p>I want to see you changing one of their diapers, Jackie said.</p><p>Nope. It's not going to happen, Jacqueline, Jack said.</p><p>How are you going to tell a difference between Caroline and Arabella? Bc They are spitting image of you, Jackie said.</p><p>There is always one thing different between twins, so I will figure it out, Jack said.</p><p>The tv was playing.</p><p>Vice President Lyndon Johnson is dead. I repeat Vice President Lyndon Johnson is dead. He died at 1 pm.</p><p>November 25.</p><p>Today was Lyndon Funeral.</p><p>Jackie was dress in a black dress and Jack had on a black suit.</p><p>Jack had John -John hand in his and Jackie's hand had John-John's other hand and Jackie had Patrick's hand in her other hand as they walk behind the casket.</p><p>There were 3,000 people here for Lyndon's funeral.</p><p>Jackie watches Ladybird and her two daughters Lynda and Luci walk up to Lyndon's casket.</p><p>This could have been Jack, Jackie thought.</p><p>Jack looks at Jackie with a sad smile before he grabs John-John hand.</p><p>Jackie looked at her husband before she grabs Patrick's hand.</p><p>Jack and Jackie watch as they put dirt on Lyndon Grave.</p><p>The paparazzi were taking pictures of Jack and Jackie and the kids as they leave the graveyard. </p><p>December 25th.</p><p>Mommy! Daddy, It's Christmas, Both John and Patrick said as they climb onto their parents.</p><p>I'm up, Jackie said as she sits up in the bed and rubs her eyes.</p><p>Jack. Wake up, The kids want to open presents now, Jackie said as she shakes her husband.</p><p>Jackie, It's 9 am, Jack said as he glances at the clock. </p><p>Ik. But the kids want to open their presents now, so get up, Jackie said.</p><p>She got up from the bed and walk over to her walk-in closet.</p><p>She grabs a red dress and goes change into the bathroom.</p><p>When Jackie came out of the bathroom. Jack was already dressed.</p><p>John and Patrick. Can you wait in the living room for a second, Mommy has to get your sisters ready, and then we can open gifts, Jackie said.</p><p>ok, mommy.</p><p>Good morning my babies, Jackie said as she bends over the crib.</p><p>She picks up Caroline.</p><p>Jackie had dress Caroline in a red dress and a big red bow on her head.</p><p>Hey Jack. Can you come here for a second, Jackie said.</p><p>What is it, Jack asked?</p><p>I need you to hold Caroline. While I get Arabella's dress, Jackie said as she hands over Caroline to Jack.</p><p>Jackie had dress Arabella in a white dress and a big white bow on her head.</p><p>Now. We can open presents, Jackie said.</p><p>Jack had Caroline in his arms as he watches both of his sons open their gifts.</p><p>Arabella was sleeping in Jackie's arms.</p><p>Jackie looks over at Jack with a smile.</p><p>Jack was so focused on the boys, that Caroline was looking up at him with a smile.</p><p>Jack, Jackie said.</p><p>What, Jack said as he looks away from the boys to her.</p><p>Look down, Jackie said with a smile.</p><p>Jack looked down in his lap and Caroline was still smiling at him. </p><p>She is a daddy's girl already, Jackie said.</p><p>Yeah, she is, Jack said. </p><p>Jack just had put the boys to bed for the night.</p><p>The twins are asleep for the night.</p><p>So they have time for their self tonight </p><p>Merry Christmas Jackie, Jack said as he wrapped his arms around her.</p><p>Merry Christmas Jack, Jackie said as she lays her head on his shoulder.</p><p>I love you kid.</p><p>I love you too bunny.</p><p>They kiss. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>